Perfect Soul
by E. Wojo
Summary: Raziel in his endless search for Kain lands right in the middle of the Cell games (completed)
1. Prologue

Fanfic 51 Disclaimer: I own no rights to anyone used in this fic.   


Perfect Soul   
(An LoK: Soul Reaver /DBZ fic)   


Prologue 

  


Raziel searched through planet and through time itself to find his former master Kain. On   
the way he had picked up several addition powers and glyphs. Also he obtained several   
different abilities for the soul reaver. He kept searching for Kain until he reached a plane in which he sensed that Kain's black had went into hiding. As he was about to make the   
trip from spectral to material Raziel sensed many powerful souls gathered around in that   
one spot. He knew that they wouldn't give him much trouble being the fact that he was   
already dead and he couldn't be killed again. 

He materised on some sort square with a pillar at each corner. He noticed a group of   
humans watching him from a distance. However he felt that they had normal human   
souls and brushed them off like insects. He turned his head slightly and noticed several   
more 'soul powerful' humans. At least some of them looked like humans. One was all   
green and wore a turban and cape. He had a strong blue aura that represent a very   
powerful soul. Another had a third eye over the other two. His soul was powerful as well   
but not as powerful as the four white auras that were there. 

Two of them were off to the side wearing identical clothes. One of them had purple hair   
while the other had spiky black hair. Another one of the white aura belonged to a young   
blond boy standing near a man with a scar over his eye and what appeared to be a   
bald-headed boy. The last one was a man standing in front who was also blond. This man   
looked at Raziel with a strange boyish curiosity. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind   
him say "Well Goku, I see someone else has decided to go ahead of you. But I feel that   
he will be no challenge what so ever." 

Raziel turned around and suddenly wished that he hadn't. He saw what could be   
interpreted as a crossbreed between a human, a lizard, and a insect. His aura was as black   
as the shadows. Raziel could also hear thousands of voices crying out for freedom. "Who   
are you pray tell?" Raziel asked in a calm voice. The creature smirked and replied "I am   
Cell. The Perfect Android and you are?" "Raziel of Nosgoth, first-born of Kain's   
lieutenants. What pray tell is a android?" "You do not know of androids?" Cell asked.   
Raziel nodded and said "I come from a world completely different from yours." "Well   
then. Here's the deal. I'm hosting a tournament to see if anyone can defeat me and if no   
one can I will destory the Earth." "You are that powerful?" "Of course." "Then I must   
devour your soul. With your soul I'll have enough power to destroy my former master." 

Cell laughed at this and cried out "Then fight me to the death then. But be warned I am   
invincible. You have no chance of winning." Raziel wanted to laugh at that but instead   
he replied "There is an old saying. It goes 'No matter how good you say you are, there   
will always be someone better than you. And you Cell are looking at him. Now you face   
me Raziel, the destroyer of Melchiah, Zephon, Dumah, and Rahab. The savior of   
Nosgoth. The Reaver of Souls." Raziel got into a battle position and revealed his wraith   
blade also caled the Soul Reaver. Cell looked unimpressed and charged Raziel. Raziel   
charged Cell and so began the battle between the Reaver of Souls and the Prefect   
Android. 


	2. Cell Versus Raziel

Disclaimer: See the prologue.   


Prefect Soul   
(A Lok: Soul Reaver/DBZ fic)   
Cell Vs Raziel 

DBZ Announcer: Last time on Dragonball Z Cell was about to face Goku when suddenly   
who should appear But The Reaver of Souls himself Raziel. After hearing about Cell's   
awesome power, Raziel decided to reave his soul to help him take revenge on Kain. 

Raziel and Cell's fist collided and Cell's hand and forearm exploded because Raziel   
punched with the fist that the Soul Reaver was on. Cell looked in disbrief for a second   
and then he smiled. "You're impressed aren't you?" Raziel asked. He wanted to smirk   
but his current condition didn't let him have the ability to. "Not really." Cell said as he   
regenerated the missing appendage. If Raziel's eyes could bulge they would have been   
ten feet out of their sockets. "You have healing powers that would put any vampire to   
shame." "Don't tell me that you believe in vampires." "Having been a vampire, I do   
believe in it." Raziel charged Cell again swinging the Soul Reaver like a madman. 

Meanwhile the Z fighters were watching this and were wondering about this mysterious   
fighter. "What do you think about this guy dad? Is he good or evil?" Gohan asked. "I   
have no idea son. I can't sense any ki coming from this guy. Yet I sense that he is   
probably as powerful as Cell." Goku watched the strange creature with a calm look on   
his face. Piccolo was also watching him closely. Finally he spoke up. "We have nothing   
to worry about as long we do not provoke him." "Are you sure Piccolo?" "Yes Goku. I   
can't explain it yet but I've seen him somewhere before." 

Cell had begun pummeling Raziel into a pulp. Raziel meanwhile had begun to use his   
Force Glyph. Cell rammed his fist into Raziel's face only to hit thin air. He noticed   
Raziel was moving funny and he was transparent. Suddenly telekinetic waves eminated   
from Raziel and threw Cell back into one the the towers. The force waves hit the Z   
fighters and also threw them back several feet. They couldn't believe that that kind of   
power could come from this strange man. 

Cell snapped out of his confusion to see Raziel stalking him like a lion stalking his prey.   
His wraith blade glowing blue with anticipation. Cell decided to fight fire with fire and   
used his ki to force Raziel out of the ring and then he would able to have his fight with   
Goku. Raziel however had other ideas. As soon as he was high enough he grabbed his   
tattered wings and glided back down to the ring. "You are a curious creature Raziel." "As   
are you Cell. Shall we continue?" "Of course, do you want to lead off again or shall I   
lead this time?" "You may lead, if I forget everything about myself, let me at least   
remember how to act like a gentleman." "Of course, however I promise you that you   
won't die like one." "I knew that feeling a long time ago." 

Cell began by firing ki blasts at Raziel who dodged most of them. However at least one   
of them hit him and the Soul Reaver disappeared from his hand. "YOU   
SONOVABITCH!" Raziel yelled as he went spectral right in front of everyone. "Where'd   
he'd go Goku?" Trunks asked. "I don't know Trunks. He disappeared and I can't sense   
him anywhere." "I haven't been able to sense him since he arrived." Suddenly Raziel   
appeared behind Cell with the Soul Reaver gathering energy around it. Cell didn't sense   
anything until just before Raziel had fully charged his force projectile. Cell turned around   
only to have the projectile launched right into his midsection and Cell flew into the cliff   
face. When he flew out his back was scratched up and he was mad. 

"This has been a lot of fun, but I have a vampire lord to kill. See ya." Raziel said as he   
walked away. Cell looked at him in anger and flew in front of Raziel and threw him into   
Goku. They both fell to the ground. "This isn't come and leave as you please. You are   
here to fight me. Now you will fight me until you are dead." "Is he serious? Does he   
really think that he has a chance against the Reaver of Souls." "He is serious. He believes   
that since he is perfect that no one can defeat. And if no one defeats he'll be free to   
destroy the Earth." Goku yelled in Raziel's face "Ask me if I care." "Do you care?" "No I   
don't. My only concern is my revenge against my former master. However if this creature   
stands in my way of that revenge then I shall destroy him." 

Cell then decided to end this now. As Raziel entered the ring Cell placed his hands in   
front of his face and Tien knew exactly what was going to happen. "Don't look at him.   
He's pulling off my Solar Flare." All the Z fighters covered thier eyes while Raziel   
couldn't figure out what was going on till it was too late. "SOLAR FLARE!" Cell yelled   
as a bright light shot out engulfing everyone. When the light faded Cell was going to   
charge at Raziel when he saw Raziel with his arms crossed and his right foot was tapping   
the floor. "What the fuck was that?" "Huh?" "You call that a blast of Sunlight. Let me   
show a real blast of solar power." Raziel charged his Sunlight Glyph and let it's power   
loose. 

Tien couldn't believe the power in that attack. It dwarfed his patented Solar Flare. Cell   
was blind from being in front of Raziel when he used the glyph power. Raziel took that   
moment to assualt Cell with everything he had. The Soul Reaver slashed Cell in several   
places. As soon as Cell started to recover Raziel disappeared again and reappeared on top   
of one of the towers. "I've underestimated you Reaver of Souls. It looks like I'm going to   
have to turn up the heat." Cell laughed as Raziel watched him from on top of the tower. 

Goku: Hey this is Goku, next episode Cell starts to heat things while Raziel fights against   
impossible odds. Next time on Dragonball Z 

Next Episode: Cell's Rampage. 


	3. Cell's Rampage

Fanfic 51c Disclaimer: See Prologue   


Perfect Soul   
(An LoK: Soul Reaver/DBZ fanfic)   
Cell's Rampage 

DBZ Announcer: Last time on Dragonball Z Cell and Raziel faced off in a batle of skills.   
No matter what attacks Cell used Raziel always found a way to counter act them. Now   
the two face off in Round 2. 

Raziel jumped down from the tower as Cell loomed towards him. Cell was a little pissed   
off. Here was this guy who had abilities that were alien to him. Dr. Gero had not   
anticipated this person showing up and Cell wasn't given any of his cells. However in   
his mind Cell knew that he could easily defeat this Raziel just like that. Raziel glided   
back down from his temporary roost and prepared himself for the next round of beatings   
he and Cell were going to give each other. However Raziel knew that the more time   
wasted on this 'mortal' the farther away Kain gets. 

Raziel decided that it was time to use one of his newer glyph magics, the Ice Glyph. He   
closed his eyes and felt the wind chill around him. Rings of ice eminated from him and   
froze the entire ring. Cell flew above the ring as it froze and smirked at his opponent's   
skill. As Cell landed inside the ring Raziel activated the Fire Glyph and set Cell and the   
whole ring on fire. Cell spun himself in order to put out the flames on his body. The ring   
however wasn't so lucky. The introduction of cold(ice) and heat(fire) made the whole   
ring burst into several thousand small pieces. 

Cell was intrigued by Raziel's power and decided to it to his own. Meanwhile a flaming   
tumbleweed appears out of nowhere and stops near Raziel. Using this to his advantage he   
waves the Soul Reaver above the flaming tumbleweed and transforms it into the   
devestating Fire Reaver. Cell then grabs Raziel from behind and lets his tail out and   
pokes it into Raziel's left arm and starts draining Raziel's energy. Raziel got free and cut   
out part of Cell's tail. "Ha you think that helps you I think not." Cell tries to regenerate   
his tail but finds that he cannot do it. "What happened?" The Z fighters are also stunned   
by this. "The Fire Reaver cauterizes the wound as it slashes through the flesh." Raziel   
said as Cell retracted his damaged tail. "Still not impressed yet, Stumpy?" He could head   
several snickers coming from the fighters behind him. 

"STUMPY?! YOU RUINED MY PERFECTION." Cell screamed in his face. "How   
could I have ruined what you never had. After all, no one is perfect. That includes you   
and I." Raziel said as he readied the Fire Reaver. Cell was furious. He threw ki blasts at   
Raziel while he threw fire projectiles at Cell. Most of the attacks collided in midair   
however while the ki blasts barely missed Raziel after some amazing acrobatics, Cell had   
to block the projectiles. However they pushed him into the already damaged cliff face   
and the projectiles severely burned his arms. 

Cell decided then and now to end this. He split himself into four different Cells and they   
all began attacking Raziel. Raziel couldn't handle being attacked at all four sides and he   
had to shift to spectral. In spectral Raziel recharged his soul and eldritch energy and   
prepared to go out again this time with a plan this time to keep the gruesome foursome   
off his ass. As soon as he shifted back to material he activated the Sound Glyph and   
paralyzed the four Cells. He then went up to the closest one, charged up the Soul Reaver,   
and stab that Cell in the heart making him explode. It's soul went up into the air and   
Raziel immediately devour it. The other Cells saw this and Raziel use this chance to   
throw the next closest one into the other two. 

Suddenly Raziel started convulsing and noticed that his bluish skin started turning red.   
Raziel also notices that his tattered wings start regenerating. Also Raziel suddenly has the   
ability to perform the same attacks that Cell can. "Hey Cell, if you thought I was bad   
news before. Wait till I am fully regenerated and then you're in deep shit." Cell looked   
shock as Raziel continued regenerating. 

Goku: Hi, Goku here and next time we'll Raziel's human form and oh my god he's got no   
pants on. Also Cell tries to destroy Raziel once and for all. Next time on Dragonball Z 

Next epidsode: Soul War 


	4. Soul War

Fanfic 51d Disclaimer: See Prologue   


(To those who read the last chapter, I know all about Cell regenerative properties.   
However and this is to John, there is a very big difference between Goku's Kamehameha   
Wave and Raziel's Fire Reaver. Also I have never read anywhere that says if Cell can   
regenerate even if the wound has been cauterized. Just wanted to point that out. Thank   
you)   


Perfect Soul   
(An LoK: Soul Reaver/DBZ fanfic)   
Soul War. 

  


DBZ Announcer: Last time on Dragonball Z, Cell continued his assualt on the Reaver of   
Souls. Uh oh, Cell's tail has been permanently cut off thanks to the Fire Reaver. And   
what's this part of Cell's soul has been devoured by Raziel and his body is regenerating   
itself. Cell looks like he's in real trouble today on Dragonball Z.   


Cell looked on as Raziel's body began to change. The flapping things on his back were   
turning into batlike wings. His blue skin took a more pale white. Even his face was   
changing. Cell found out that he had no jaw and now it looked like it had grown back.   
His eyes no longer all white but now he had small brown irises. When Raziel had fully   
regenerated he took a look at himself and grinned at the fact that his body was fully   
restored. However he noticed that he was not wearing any clothes other than the cape his   
his clan's symbol. 

Cell looked at him and was disgested. "I will not fight anyone in their birthday suit." Cell   
said as he looked away. Raziel grinned for the first time in centuries and said that he was   
jealous. "Jealous of what?" "That my genitalia are probably bigger than yours." "I don't   
even have genitalia." "That's why you kill everyone because they have them and you   
don't." "Shut up and put some clothes on." "I don't have any clothes." Goku appeared   
out of nowhere and gave Raziel one of his spare karate gis. Raziel looked at it for a   
second and held in his hands. It started glowing and it changed from orange to blood red.   
As Raziel put it on everyone noticed that it fit him perfectly and he had made two slashes   
on the back for his wings. Instead of Goku's usual symbol on the back there was the   
symbol for Raziel's clan. 

"That's much better, I hate orange." He looked at everyone's surprised looks. "When you   
devour the soul of a sorcerer you can do a lot of things." Raziel said as he remember that   
battle. In devouring his soul, Raziel gained his magical powers and with them was able to   
obtain more glyph magics. "Are you ready yet?" Cell asked. Raziel said yes and threw a   
force projectile at Cell. The projectile was so strong that Cell was driven in deep into the   
cliff face. Raziel went in after him. 

When Raziel went in he saw a cave with strange smybols on the walls. The symbol was   
that of a lightning bolt. Raziel realised that he must have found another glyph magic   
temple. At his feet was what looked like pieces of a rod. In the middle of the room was a   
mound and on top of the mound was a hole big enough for the rod to fit in. As Raziel   
went to completing the puzzle Cell exploded out of the top of the cliff face and searched   
for Raziel but couldn't find him. Raziel had fixed the rod and shoved it into the mound.   
Clouds filled the sky and lightning struck the rod. 

After the lightning had struck the rod, the Lightning Glyph appeared and Raziel   
embraced it. As that was happening a forge appeared out of a wall. When Raziel waved   
the Soul Reaver over it it became the Thunder Reaver. Razeil discovered that it's   
projectiles were balls of thunder that could paralyze someone better and longer than   
either the Stone or Sound Glyphs. That gave Raziel a big idea. 

Cell search for Raziel until he realized that he went into the cave and was starting there   
now. That was until a ball of thunder hit him and stunned him. Raziel walked out holding   
the Thunder Reaver out towards Cell. Lightning shot out of it and struck Cell hard. When   
Cell came out of his paralysis he looked at Raziel in awe. "I keep underestimating you,   
however this new trick of mine will even the odds." Cell concentrated and out of his right   
arm came out a wraith blade. "Seems I've got part of your sword." Cell laughed as Raziel   
looked shocked at this development then he looked angry. 

"You dare take something that is connected to me in everyway and use it against me.   
That was a mistake." Raziel swung the Thunder Reaver while Cell blocked it with his   
wraith blade. After a few minutes Raziel was mad. Every swing he took was blocked by   
Cell's wraith blade. Raziel then decided to go spectral and think of a new strategy.   
However when he got there he saw Cell showing up as well. "What a dump. So this is   
where you disappear to. I'm going to make you a permanent resident." Cell attacked   
unfortunately for him he didn't have the experience fighting in the spectral realm. 

Raziel slashed Cell up pretty fierce and then he shifted back to the material realm. Cell   
followed him but when he did he move out of the way before Raziel had given him a   
fierce punch to the head then activated his Lightning Glyph. Four bolt of lightning acme   
out of the sky and struck Cell. He was thrown into the cliff face again. "We'd stop using   
that cliff face or there won't be any of it left." Raziel laughed as he raised his left hand   
towards Cell. Remember one of his newly acquired attacks and blasted Cell till there   
nothing but his feet left. Raziel searched for the rest of Cell's soul but couldn't find it.   
Suddenly he saw that Cell's legs were regenerating. When the torso was regenerated,   
Cell's upper body shot out of it. 

"Don't you ever fucking die?" Raziel screamed as he charged. Cell smirked as Raziel   
attacked Raziel attacked with all his might until Cell gave him an uppercut and sent   
Raziel twenty feet into the air. Raziel regained control of himself and hovered above   
Cell. As he landed in front of Cell, it was clear that he was angry. "I will not let Kain   
escape me because you simple refuse to die." As he said this his eyes glowed red and his   
hair started changing colors. 

"What going on dad?" Gohan asked. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was turning   
into a Super Saiyan." Vegeta looked at Goku in anger. "That's impossible. He's no   
Saiyan. He doesn't have the ability." "Tell that to our mysterious new friend." As they   
watched they Raziel glow with power.   


DBZ Announcer: Next time Raziel shows a new side of himself and gives the demonic   
android the biggest ass whooping in history. Next time on Dragonball Z 

Next epidsode: Raziel, A Super Soul Reaver? 


	5. Raziel A Super Soul Reaver?

Fanfic 51e Disclaimer: See Prologue   
  
  


Perfect Soul   
(An LoK: Soul Reaver/DBZ Fanfic)   
Raziel, A Super Soul Reaver? 

  


DBZ Announcer: Last Time Raziel obtained a new glyph magic and a new ability for the   
Soul Reaver. However Cell obtained his own wraith blade and glyph magic. What is this   
Raziel is transforming into what appears to be a Super Saiyan but he's no Saiyan.   


Cell looked as Raziel continued his transformation. His eyes glowed blood red and his   
hair was spiking and taking on a light green color. (It's actually the color of the Soul   
Reaver in spectral mode.) When he was done Raziel had all that and also the Soul Reaver   
was longer and was glowing red and black. "Hope you like the new look Cell, cause it'll   
be the last thing you'll ever see." "How is this possible?" Cell asked shakely "It's seems   
that since you have cells of all those people behind me, that you have parts of their souls.   
And in everyone's souls are certain abilities and when I devour those soul I gain those   
abilities. As you can see I seem the ability to transform from those who can transform." 

"I will kill you now." Cell said as he charged Raziel. However with enhanced speed   
Raziel charged at Cell slashed across his chest. Cell reeled back and watched as Raziel   
closed in for the kill. Raziel gave him several hard punches across the face. He then gave   
a powerful uppercut right to the stomach and Cell fell to his knees and looked about   
ready to lose his lunch. What came out of his mouth wasn't digested food but what   
appeared to be a young woman who was unconscious. Raziel then saw Cell change his   
shape. His face was different and so was his body. 

"Oh I see. You devour whole huamns and drain them of their life energy. Let's see if you   
have any more in there." Raziel attacked again this time however Cell was having a   
harder time defending himself becaue he had lot a lot of his strength. Raziel smashed   
Cell's stomach again and out of his mouth came a young man also unconscious. Raziel   
watched Cell transform one more time. Now however he looked more insect and less   
human. "Look what you have done to me." Cell cried as Raziel eyed him. 

Suddenly Raziel felt Kain's presense coming towards him. "Sorry Cell but playtime's   
over. My former master approachs and he is more important to me than you." Raziel then   
booted Cell a thousand feet into the air and immediately charged up an attack. The Z   
fighters took cover as they felt a huge surge of power coming from Raziel. The blast that   
came from Raziel shook the whole planet almost off it's orbit around the sun. Cell's body   
was completely destroyed and his soul flew through the air towards Raziel where he   
quickly devoured it. The sudden surge was so much for Raziel that his body returned to   
what it was before he transformed andhe didn't noticed Kain appearing behind him with   
a huge toothy grin. 

When Raziel regained his senses he became aware of Kain's presense and turned around   
to see him clapping and yelling. "Bravo, bravo little Raziel. You always were my   
strongest son." "KAIN!!" Raziel screamed as he walked towards Kain, the Soul Reaver   
returning to it's normal blue color. Kain reached into his cloak and pulled out a time   
device that he stole from Moebius, opened a time portal and stepped through it. Raziel   
powered up and flew in after him. 'That's it Raziel, come to me.' Kain thought 'Come to   
me and embrace our destiny.' 

The End of Perfect Soul.   


Stay tuned for Blood Feud 


End file.
